Since the inception of monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices in laparoscopic and other surgery as tools to the surgeon for cutting and coagulating tissue, numerous cases of inadvertent and unwanted electrical shocks and burns to the patient and surgeon have occurred. In a great number of these cases, the cause of the reported injury is believed to be the breakdown of the electrosurgical instrument's insulation, such as holes, cracks or fissures.
Although various types of insulation materials have been utilized, including fluorocarbons, polyvinylchloride (PVC), and heat shrinkable plastic materials, these insulation materials have very little abrasion resistance. In addition, they can be scratched easily, leaving areas with bare metal exposed. They also tend to degrade rapidly with various sterilization methods, causing insulative properties to deteriorate. These defects permit the electricity to jump from the shaft during surgery to untargeted body organs or tissue or to the surgeon, which can cause serious injury to a patient or the surgeon. Ceramic insulation has also been used from time to time; however, porosity and fissures of the ceramic coating can create undesirable electrical pathways.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device and method for testing insulation on electrosurgical instruments that enables medical personnel to quickly and easily test for defects in the insulation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a device that includes an electrode adapted to be energized to produce a high voltage, high frequency spark for detecting the defect, and, preferably, to provide such an electrode that is removable to enable fast and easy treatment or replacement of the electrode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dielectric testing pad to be used with such a device to facilitate the test procedure.